broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Marie Ocean
|Voice = AVANNA |Owner = User:MelodyCrystel |Color 1 = #A3CCEA |Color 2 = #13B4BE |Caption = Marie Ocean |Eyes = |Mane = Striped and |Coat = |Relatives = }}Marie Ocean is a female Kelpie who resides with other exemplars of her kind in a huge lake close to the back-side of Everfree Forest. She belongs to a species called Dwarf-Kelpies, wherefore she – as a teenager – possesses the same height as regular ponies. When she is fully-grown, it will be around Princess Celestia's size. Design Marie Ocean's body design is similar to that of Cassie. She was designed by User:Bleck11. History 'Behind Everfree' Marie Ocean was born in a huge lake – not far away from the other side of the Everfree Forest. The landscape above and under the water had always been lovely – so the Kelpie say – wherefore Marie grew up surrounded by natural beauty. She was used to be the only child of her parents, but when she reached almost the state of a teenager, Marie became suddenly a big sister. Although she tried her best to get along with this new brother, the spoiled girl felt like a fifth wheel. So, she expressed the wish to move to the opposite part the lake, where her lonely aunt lived. As the younger sister of Maries father had lost her husband years ago, she would surely be happy to have again some company in her big house. Despite the dissatisfaction about their daughters move-out, the couple agreed to her intention. On the lake's other side, Marie enjoyed quickly the lifestyle of her aunt. While her mother was usually a serious plus strict person, this Kelpie here was easy-going and gentle. Aunt Sugar Foam was above all a rich lady who employed a parlor-maid, since she was a well-paid architect, so that Marie could focus completely on her school-studies instead of paying at home attention to the household. Her newly gained liberty allowed the girl to engage more in her absolute passion: Music. In her free-time, she caught every day up on the newest songs that were popular under and above the water-table, before she swam to her vespertine singing-club. When she had finished school with an excellent graduation, her parents wanted her to come back home. But Marie refused this instantly. She suspected, that the couple would unconsciously take advantage of her knowledge in order to improve the education of Maries brother – and this was definitely not how she wanted her life to continue. As she had developed the dream to become a famous diva – known in the entire Equestria – the Kelpie couldn't play the role of a private tutor. At first, her parents were indignant to hear this plan, since their daughter was too young for such an ambitious goal. Yet they accepted her wish, because aunt Sugar Foam was convinced of Maries qualities as a songstress and determination to never give up on her dream. With the support of her aunt, the girl was allowed to stay on the lake's other side as long as she pleased. 'The Strangest Mentor' One day, Marie was very bored as she had nothing to do because of a Kelpie-holiday. She came after a while of laying around in her room up with the idea to reflect on her future life as a diva. In order to simulate it as proper as possible, she borrowed from her aunt a beautiful necklace – all famous songstresses wear such things – and swam to the water's surface next to a beach. There, she practiced singing and dancing; even jumping plus splashing since she knew that land-inhabitants enjoyed this. The show had surely been entertaining if she wouldn't be just a simple girl, yet. However, after a longer while, Marie recognized something terrible: The necklace was gone! Panic-fueled, the Kelpie started instantly the search for the piece of jewelry. The item was after all not only expensive, no. It was the last gift her aunt had been granted with from her husband; before he was so unbelievable weak and doomed to die because of a sickness. The necklace made of platinum was surely a precious, manifest memory – and Marie could not return home without it. If she had something like a diva's honor, then this sentiment forbade the girl to go to her aunt with empty fins. Two hours passed by, yet Marie couldn't find the necklace on her own. She had even searched in the beach's mud despite her disgust for dirt. The girl became slowly exhausted, since she wasn't used to the air above the water, but she refused to return to her people and call for help. Her fault – her problem; that was a fact. Why should another Kelpie pay for her mistake to be careless? Although she tried to keep her pride up with this thought, soon she couldn't deny her hopelessness anymore. Like a small child, Marie began to cry loudly. A deep female voice coming from a hill next to the beach asked suddenly, what had happened that she was making such a noise. Marie looked perplexed up and tried despite the wet eyes to locate the person who had spoken to her. Of course she had already meet ponies before, but the exemplar she saw now was completely different from what she was used to. The unicorn was purple with a golden horn and cutie-mark that spread over the whole body, while the eyes were odd-colored. Since she only stared confused at the stranger, aforesaid pony became impatient and repeated her question. Marie cleared her throat embarrassed, since she hadn't intended to act impolite, and introduced herself. She didn't feel well to admit her mistake; especially not to a foreign person, but it was the right of the unicorn to know the reason for that disturbance of peace. When the Kelpie had explained the situation, she was surprised when the unicorn offered suddenly help. Albeit the facial expression revealed how begrudging this pony was in her idea, she seemed to be serious, wherefore Marie accepted gladly. Perhaps the use of magic would be the key for finding the item! When the unicorn asked her, which metal had been used for the necklace's creation, Marie noticed for the first time the melodic sound her companion made. Dazzled by that, she needed a few seconds before she could respond. The unicorn reacted irritated to hear, that it was platinum, yet she activated a spell for detecting specific metals. It didn't take the unicorn long to find aunt Sugar Foam's necklace – Marie had lost it in an accumulation of plants underneath her 'private practising-stage'. Happy about having the item back, the Kelpie realized that she hadn't asked the pony how she was called. Therefore, she excused her mistake politely; followed by the plea to be not angry with her as Marie had lost her manners under an unusual situation. Sighing resigned, the unicorn said her name was Requiem van Algol and that she didn't mind this 'false-step'. She, too, was in an unusual situation that couldn't be fixed easily by herself. Marie became curious because of the hint, that unicorns were not able to do everything, since she had been raised with the believe of mighty magic being able to solve every problem. So, the Kelpie wanted to know straightforward, in which trouble Requiem was involved. Hesitant, the unicorn explained, that a very good friend of hers – Mena Stripes – was currently possessed by a specific dragon-spirit. She had tried to get the evil creature out of the zebra's system, but the ghost was too powerful; even for her strong magic. She had searched for him since two days, but even if she would be able to locate him, she wasn't sure if she could free Mena from this spirit. Hearing this made Marie smile; she could repay her debt in an instant. But when she offered Requiem help, the Kelpie emphasized her need of a music-mentor from the land. If the unicorn would later support her with finding someone who could teach her professional stuff, she would show Requiem a way to save Mena. Rolling her odd-colored eyes, the unicorn said, that she knew almost as much about music as she knew about magic. In other words, a search wasn't necessary. Astonished, Marie couldn't believe this luck, but she questioned skeptically Requiems possible advantage of becoming her mentor. The unicorn gave her an unimpressed grin as a response – stated, that she had no use for a creature who was bound to the water. If Marie thought, that Requiem would want to help a wanna-be-diva because of some 'benefits', then she would leave instantly and continue her search for Mena. There were enough ponies in Ponyville who loved music – one of them would suffice, too. The Kelpie apologized at once for distrusting Requiems good will, to which the unicorn agreed with a nod. With a grateful smile on her lips, Marie took a seat in the beach's sand; clearing her throat. She requested Requiem to sit down, too, which the unicorn did with a confused face. Then, she explained for her new mentor, that Kelpies were unfortunately not able to use standard-magic, but that they owned in return magical voices. When they sang, they could cause miracles to happen – or manipulate creatures to do what ever they wanted. They had developed certain chants in the past, which were theoretical similar to the spells of unicorns. One of them was a serenade with the power to chase evil ghosts off. Centuries ago, it had been necessary to protect the lake and its environment against unknown forces in the shape of dark spirits – and it had been a composer of the Kelpies who made this wonder possible via his newest piece of music. Since that day, Marie's people passed the serenade from generation to generation down; making sure to protect the lake for always and forever. She herself had learned it already as a foal, wherefore she knew every tune perfectly. Requiem wasn't sure, if a song would be enough to exorcise the spirit who possessed Mena's body, but Marie was confident. Playful, she said, that a professional mentor would be able to imitate the serenade after listing for the first time to it – and that she wanted to test the unicorns skills under this initial situation. After these words, she directly went the whole hog. The Kelpie hopped back into the lake, cleared her throat as her head loomed over the water, and started immediately to perform the song. Her conversational-partner listened meanwhile patiently to the presentation. In fact, it was a little creepy how motionless this unicorn could be seated. Marie had truly never seen a pony like Requiem before. While she reached the climax of the serenade, the Kelpie wondered silently, from which place this stranger might be. Perhaps she should later ask her aunt, if she had ever seen a unicorn with such odd-looking eyes, because not only their different colors were in a negative way remarkable. The irises were somehow empty – like eyes of the dead. Marie was in secret glad, when the last tunes of the melody escaped her mouth. Now, it was luckily the unicorns turn, wherefore she had to stop this creepy akinesia. Above all, the Kelpie wanted definitely to see, if Requiem had only spoken hot air OR if she knew indeed a lot about music. With an expectant grin on her lips, she swam back to the beach. She encouraged the pony to do her best, albeit she hoped a little bit for an initially failure. Not because she would be mean, of course – she only couldn't imagine a pony to properly sing a serenade of the Kelpies at the very first time. How crestfallen Marie was, when Requiem outmatched her expectations! With flying colors, above all! The Kelpie's mouth swung widely open, when the unicorn even coped with the most difficult tunes; as if she had never sung something else but the melodies of this lake. After the performance, the quadruped gazed disinterested at Maries over-strained face; asking the Kelpie matter-of-factly about her opinion. At first, the girl shook her head wildly in order to clear her thoughts, before she replied, that she couldn't believe how easily Requiem had caught the melody. Perfectly, to be more precisely. With this quality, Marie was convinced that it would be a child's play for the unicorn to free Mena from the spirit. While the pony had a disbelieving expression in her face, the Kelpie imagined how it might be to study under the guidance of such a mentor. A pony like this – a genius from the land – could teach her surely techniques that the tradition and trends from this lake couldn't offer. Requiem cut in on the Kelpies imaginations, when she stated that she would now continue her search. Marie sulked a little, because she wanted to know the secret of remembering in such a short instant a whole song, but of course she understood the situation. She asked the pony, if she would forget her after rescuing Mena, which Requiem negated with a smile. Then, the unicorn shocked the Kelpie once more – she created suddenly butterfly-wings with her magic. As an inhabitant of the water, Marie had never seen such a spell, wherefore she stared at the new body-parts of her odd mentor with sparkling eyes. Chuckling, Requiem asked her, if she wanted a pair, too, but quickly Marie shook her head as a response. Surely she wanted to see more of Equestria in the future, yet she didn't want to do this as some creepy mishmash. For a moment, she watched how Requiem flew actually with these mysterious wings away. Marie wasn't used to being dazzled by other persons – especially not when they were so strange. This pony was definitely no ordinary mare. However, there was no time to waste, since it was already afternoon. Holding the necklace tightly, the Kelpie swam back to aunt Sugar Foams house and waited there for her, since the architect had been employed for several hours after breakfast. When the lady returned, the girl told her about the events of this day – apologizing for having almost lost the piece of jewelry and praising the unicorn who had been a helping hoof in the right moment. Her aunt wasn't angry with Marie, as the necklace was now back at home, so that the young Kelpie could let go of her guilt-feelings. When Marie asked, if her aunt had ever met a strange unicorn with empty eyes, Sugar Foam answered, that she didn't know ponies could actually have such irises. But if this mare wanted to help Marie to fulfill her dream, then she must be a good pony – at least in Sugar Foams opinion. Smiling, the girl nodded in consent. Personality Marie acts mainly in a polite yet spoiled manner, since she was almost her whole childhood the only kid of her parents. Pride is a constant part of her behavior – it resembles snootiness sometimes. Also, skepticism can sometimes control her as she isn't naive. The girl expects the acceptance plus undertaking of her modest wishes, although she understands it when others can't fulfill her rare, rather complicated plans. Like a real diva, the Kelpie doesn't like dirt and loves everything that is beautiful as well as special. Her passion for music is strong and can only be outmatched by her admiration for her aunt, Sugar Foam the great architect. The members of the singing-club in which Marie participates are good friends for hers, yet she shows only her land-friends the nervousness plus worries within her mind. Relationships 'Aunt Sugar Foam' >coming soon< 'Requiem van Algol' >coming soon< 'Mena Stripes' >coming soon< Category:Female Category:Creature Category:Musicians